User talk:Flower1470
I will be unavailable from 2/3/13 to 2/9/13. Please direct any questions to Theevina or Bermuda. Archives: Archive 1 || Archive 2 Welcome! To contact me, post here. Also, please add a headline and signature. Thanks! ~'Flower1470' Hi! Hey, Lily. What's been going on? I haven't been on TT or on the wiki since my membership expired. I'll have to get that back some time. Anyway, I'll have to give you a late "congrats" on becoming an administrator. BTW, Do you still play Toontown or are you just here now? -SuperGeyser I probably will start playing due to the money I got for christmas. I still haven't reached 100 laff points. And I intend to make it as well as obtain the remaining cog disguises. Also I just started reading Evina's "Legend of Toontown". It's pretty long. Have you read it? -SuperGeyser Yeah, but now, "I" want to be in the story. It's a really great story so far. I'm just wondering where Evina found the time to write it all. -SuperGeyser Membership obtained. -SuperGeyser Hello. My name is Flippers, and I created this wiki. I just wanted to say thank you for picking up where I left off. I am very proud of this website. I will be coming back in March 2013, with a new account. If you could admin him when I come back, that'd be great. Until then, keep n editing. Flippers 19:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Is this kind of like wikiHow? I used to be really active on there. If so, I don't think it'll be very confusing. I'm excited to start contributing :) Do you still play toontown? AnitaCarrot (talk) 04:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC)AnitaCarrot Edit 1/20/2013 20:03 Can you help me? I tried to request test town access on the test town website, but the submit button wasn't working. I looked up why and found that another person had this problem, but no one could answer why. Do you know how I can request Test Town? AnitaCarrot (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edit 1//21/13 12:58 Thanks, but it still didn't work. I've never been banned and I am an active, paid member. Is there anything else you can think of? AnitaCarrot (talk) 20:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edit 1/21/13 17:39 Still not working :-/ I might contact them about it Edit 1/23/13 I contacted them Robert (or at least I think that's his name) helped me. All I had to do was use a different browser! Now I'm on Test AnitaCarrot (talk) 01:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bottomfeeders are VERY annoying.ScienceTheBlueDog (talk) 22:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I got a message that you changed back what I edited earlier today regarding the final gag training task for Minnies Melody. I changed this to what I hadm based on myself personally running two toons through that task this morning. Neither of them had to go through and do the two-story, or the three-story buildings. After doing the one-story cog building, they were both given the task to defeat 8 cogs in Minnies Melody. After those cogs, the task went as I changed it. Back to Hedy, then to Leo. Sorry no sig on my previous about Minnies Final Gag Training Task. Still new to this site and leaving messages. 16:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You may not know me, but I am ToonDefender from ToonTask! Can you help me? I dont really know how to use wikia. And I am very confused right now. Cuteemousee how do you make those box thingys? Cuteemousee (talk) 01:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) How do you delete stuff? Cuteemousee (talk) 01:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU DELETE MY PAGES IM NOT GOING TO USE WIKI ANYMORE... i give up... so confusing Cuteemousee (talk) 01:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)